


of skype calls and hotel coffee

by lefiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, bc i miss ot9 n my bby yixing, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefiya/pseuds/lefiya
Summary: sleep is interrupted by an obnoxiously loud skype call request.yixing (begrudgingly) answers that call.





	of skype calls and hotel coffee

the push of a button and yixing was that much closer to his hotel room. at least, thats what he kept telling himself as he was on the brink of knocking out in the elevator.

the little ding and sight of the empty corridor on the other side of the metal doors snapped him back to reality. the walk was grueling considering how much shooting he did today. sleep was well earned tonight, he thought.

he stopped right in front of his door, remembering the "1028" stamped there and slid the card in, green light signaling the entry to his haven for tonight.

"a long day yet again." yixing mumbles to the air. he beelines to the bed and graciously (not really) flops onto the soft cotton sheets. shower be damned tonight, he had to wake up at ass o'clock in the morning anyway, he could take one then.

unaware that he was still in his day clothes, his eyes began to close and welcome the blessing that was sleep (that may last more than 3 hours this time, hopefully). a guy can dream.

15 minutes have probably passed before he hears a loud, distinct ping from his laptop in the front of the room. a skype call.

what. the. fuck.

who in their right mind skypes at this time? don't they realize some people are trying to get some decent sleep?

yixing looks up from his pillow and glares at the laptop he forgot to turn off in the morning. deciding it wasn't worth the lost time, he fell back on his pillow and allowed sleep to take him once again.

well, it didn't. because the damn ping resounded yet again. and again. and again.

grumbling and inwardly cursing the caller, he gets up from his bed and stomps towards the hellish racket. he opens the device, only to hiss at the bright light invading his eyes. he finally adjusts to it and looks at the call request. looks at who he's going to murder in the near future.

byun baekhyun. fucking byun baekhyun.

however, the more he looks at baekhyun's name and icon, the more he's reminded of how much he's been missing lately. he hasn't had schedules with his group for a number of months now. the void that was filled with his own busy, hectic schedules was now visibly there.

he missed numerous schedules. he missed a shit ton of concerts. hell, he missed the encore to their own tour. it broke his heart to watch his group's concert that he should've been apart of on a screen in his dark hotel room. to see jongdae and minseok holding two cards each on seperate days. a card he was supposed to hold for their dear fans.

he didn't realize how much he missed the members most of all. especially baekhyun and his uplifting humor.

welp. sleep be damned tonight.

he hovers over the "answer call with video" button, but hesitates when he remembers that he probably looks like shit. why would he care about how shitty he may look though ? it's just baekhyun.

but that's the problem, a part of his mind nags. it's baekhyun.

anxiety bubbles up and he decides it's best to look a bit more presentable. for his own dignity. but in his craze he makes the royal mistake of clicking the button that his cursor was left on.

the background of his group is instantly overtaken with baekhyun's face. he seems surprised his call went through.

"xing-hyung! how's things in china? have they been treating you well? we all miss you!" baekhyun's onslaught of questions continue, not waiting for a response from the other.

so yixing listens. not really to what is being said, but the voice behind it all. he tries not to be lulled to sleep by it.  
  
aware of the silence, baekhyun stops. "uh, is this a bad time? if you want to sleep, just say the word and im gone." he says.  
  
yixing is quick to respond, not wanting his conversation to end just yet. "no. baek, you're good. well i mean i was sleeping but i didnt manage to get far there."  
  
"damn. sorry, xing. it's 6 over here in korea. china's an hour behind, no? damn. i really donked up." he sighs and looks away for a short while.  
  
please don't look away, please don't feel bad, yixing wants to say. he doesn't. "it's fine, baek. i'm good. you're good." to further prove his point he gives a dimpled smile and thumbs up. baekhyun seems pleased with this.  
  
"alright, if you say so. you should make some coffee or something. i have a lot i want to talk to you about and a lot i want to hear from you.  spare no details!" he whisper-shouts. even in the dark yixing can see he's in the dorm, which explains the rare volume control baekhyun is exhibiting right now. good, thinks yixing, he's much too loud even this early.  
  
"that would be a good idea. notice i said 'would' because i'm in a hotel, and no matter how fancy the hotel you and i both know from experience hotel coffee is rancid pond water disguised as coffee." yixing says.  
  
"but it keeps you awake, no?" baekhyun gets a mumble in response. so he tries harder to get the elder something that'll keep him awake.  
  
"come on, xingie. do it for baekhyunnie, otherwise, who's gonna keep me entertained at 6 o'clock in the morning?" baekhyun (without having to try hard) puts on a puppy face. yixing wants to roll his eyes at the antics but he really can't.  
  
"there's youtube." yixing suggests. he gets a groan in response, "sassy yixing. my, oh my. it's been ages since i've heard from you."  
  
"only for you, babe." he finally gets up to make that god-forsaken coffee he hates. curse byun baekhyun and his stupid charm. and stupid face. yes, it's a nice and kissable (what.) face, but not now. it's just stupid. stupid face baekhyun. stupid voice still chiming through shitty laptop speakers in the empty hotel room, even when yixing is feet away from the source. stupid.  
  
that thought doesn't last very long. he makes his way back to a baekhyun who might just be fast asleep. his head is nearly touching the desk, the soft black hair highlighted with red being the only thing in view. he dyed it again. exo's comeback is coming up. it leaves him feeling happy. he'll finally be going back. back to his group, his beloved group. back to korea. back to baekhyun.  
  
he sets down his gross coffee in favor of staring at the screen in front of him. fondness over takes him. "i think i missed you the most." extreme cheesiness galore only found here, he thinks.  
  
a soft giggle is heard on the other side, catching yixing off-guard. "me too, xingie. i miss you. i've missed you everyday. come back to me soon." yixing is left with no words and a melted heart.  
  
baekhyun brings his head up slighty to give yixing a smile before repositioning his head. it doesn't seem like he means to end the call. yixing doesn't have the heart to do it either. he doesn't want to anyway.  
  
so he settles for looking at the screen where a sleeping baekhyun is nestled right in the middle.  
  
it's not long before yixing's lulled to sleep by baekhyun's rhythmic breathing, the coffee once scalding hot now lukewarm and forgotten.

  


**Author's Note:**

> first work after 4 years of on and off writing :^)) 
> 
> i don't even have skype myself lmao


End file.
